CONTROLE
by mariilou
Summary: Je voulais juste une vie moins banale, je voulais juste être désirée... Jusqu'à quel point ? repost après une boulette
1. Chapter 2 Révélations

Après une maxi méga boulette , je reposte mon histoire... Sam / Paul / Jacob/ Bella / Angela

**CONTROLE**

**Je voulais juste une vie moins banale, je voulais juste être désirée... **

**Jusqu'à quel point ?**

**S'il vous plait, offrez moi des commentaires pour avancer !**

CHAPITRE 1 : Rien y comprendre

Je suis scotchée…

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir !

Bella, Bella Swan qui se remet à peine de son état de zombie, vient de :

Premièrement : laisser Edward seul, en plan,

et deuxièmement : sécher l'école en sautant à l'arrière d'une moto d'un « très chaud » homme …

« Et bien voilà une qui nous révèle son véritable caractère » siffle Jessica.

« Bitch » finit-elle en sifflant.

Ces propos haineux à l'encontre de Bella ne m'étonnent pas. Ce n'est un secret pour personne : Jessica est très jalouse d'elle. En raison de Mike ou Edward, là est la question.

« Elle se met au Quileute maintenant » dit Mike mauvais.

Sans un mot je me dirige vers les cours, leur jalouse me mettant mal à l'aise.

Quileute… Je ne peux pas croire que ce grand baraqué est son meilleur ami Jacob. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu à la plage de la Push, il était tout dégondé et enfantin. Là, mon dieu, mon estomac flotte rien que d'avoir vu cet apollon. Je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur les cours de la journée.

Le lendemain j'ai un peu honte d'admettre que je suis autant excitée que Jessica et Lauren en attendant Bella devant le lycée pour en savoir plus. J'étais aussi un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de mon petit ami Ben, mais je me dis que cela doit être à cause des hormones d'adolescente.

La Volvo grise a peine garé, Jessica saute sur Bella.

« Alors petite cachotière » dit Jessica de sa voix haut perchée.

Edward sort ouvrir sa portière tout raide, enfin encore plus que t'habitude, et Bella est écarlate. Ma frénésie a dégonflé.

Prenant un peu de retrait, honteuse, je n'ai pas pu m'éclipser car la petite main de Bella s'est agrippée à mon bras.

« Bonjour Angela, tu nous accompagnes ? » me demande-t-elle les yeux suppliants.

Mon sourire l'a un peu apaisé, mais s'était sans côté les assauts de Jessica. Pour une fois Edward est resté en retrait, cela m'a beaucoup étonné qu'il ne jouait pas les chevaliers servants envers Bella.

« Alors ça y est tu commences à sécher les cours, on ne pourra pas l'imputer à Edward puisque ce n'était pas avec lui que tu t'es enfuis en moto… » Commence Lauren.

« Oh oui, et quels hommes ! » surenchère Jessica.

Grâce à dieu, la sonnerie retentit et sauva Bella ce qui nous a permis de rentrer en cour d'anglais en laissant Jess, Lauren et même Edward très électrique.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas vu que Jacob était accompagné tellement je n'avais yeux que pour lui.

En cours d'Anglais, je me retrouve seule avec Bella. Après le 20ième coup d'œil de Bella, je me décide à la délivrer : « Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai fait une bêtise hein ? Mais tu comprends Jake est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas le laisser… mais Edward ne veut rien savoir, je ne supporte pas de le faire souffrir … Edward déteste la Push … et disons qu'il ne veut pas y mettre les pieds mais…».

M Hebert, notre prof d'anglais a coupé court à sa tirade avec un raclement de gorge comme avertissement. Nous nous cachions toutes les deux dans nos livres, écarlates.

Après 5 min, je chuchote : « Bella, bien sûre que tu ne dois pas laisser tomber ton ami. Mais tu dois gagner la confiance d'Edward… alors hier n'était pas la meilleur méthode… ».

**Une semaine plus tard…**

Alors que j'étais en train de changer de livres dans mon casier, Bella m'accoste avec Edward.

« Salut Angela » me dit-elle.

« Salut Bella, Edward. » les saluai-je.

« J'ai suivi ton conseil, on a discuté avec Ed' et on est tombé d'accord pour que j'aille à un feu de joie à la Push ! » me raconte-t-elle toute enjouée.

« Oh » murmurais-je.

Hou là, je ne suis pas super à l'aise qu'elle précise que s'était mon idée…

« Mais pour rassurer Ed', j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner… ».

Je devais avoir la tête d'une biche coincé par les phares d'une voiture. J'adore la Push mais je trouve que Jacob et ses amis sont très intimidants. Sans compter sur le fait qu'ils sont très réservés par rapport aux étrangers sur leurs terres…

« Bella, Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient d'accord pour me laisser venir à leur feux. Je sais qu'ils sont très réservés à ce sujet. ». J'explique avec précaution.

« On ne t'inquiète pas, Billy Black est le chef de la tribu et s'est le meilleur ami à mon père ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Je suis autant curieuse d'y participer que morte de trouille.

J'essaie de deviner les sentiments d'Edward à ce sujet, mais il fuit mon regard. Cela ne m'inspire rien de bon…

Je finis de me convaincre en me disant que je leur devais bien ça en bonne amie que je suis.

« Bon si tu penses que ma présence ne va pas les déranger…ok. » concédais-je.

Ma récompense fut le petit bruit strident qui sortit de la bouche de Bella.

« Merci Angy, tu vas voir cela va être trop intéressant ! Jake m'a dit que Billy nous racontera les légendes de leur tribu, puis y'aura un feu, et on fera des grillades ! »Finit-elle excitée.

Cela fait trop plaisir de la voir comme cela et je me félicite mentalement d'avoir acceptée.

En échangeant un regard avec Edward, je me dis qu'il pense la même chose.

En fin de journée, j'ai la surprise de voir Ed' qui m'attends devant ma voiture, alors que Ben me raccompagnait.

Ben posa un bras autour de mes épaules en me rapprochant de lui, cela me fis sourire, comme s'il avait en craindre quelque chose d'Edward.

« Ben ! » Salut il rigidement. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Tout d'un coup, l'air est devenu tendu sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

« Angela, peut-on échanger nos numéros » me demande Ed '. Sans un mot avec un petit sourire timide, je lui tends mon téléphone.

Pendant qu'il enregistre mon numéro, il poursuit : « Je viendrais te chercher vers 18h30. »

« Oh tu viens en fin de compte ? » lui demandais-je surprise.

« Non… en fait… je vous conduirais … » me confit-il hésitant.

Je préfère m'abstenir de lui préciser que cela n'est pas très logique car nous avons chacune une voiture, vu la tension de cette situation pour leur couple…

« Ah tu sors avec Bella ? » me demande Ben sur un ton agacé.

Oup's j'ai complètement oublié de lui en parler.

« Ouais, désolé Ben ! J'ai oublié de t'en parler… » Lui répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Il ne dit rien mais ouvrit la porte pour moi avec un sourire forcé.

« Houlà » pensais-je.

Après une petite vague à Ed', nous voilà partis. Mais je dois avouer que le regard qu'Edward nous a lancé, me dérange.

« Alors s'est quoi cette histoire ? » me lance Ben un peu sec.

« Heu… ouais… désolé ben… en fait Bella m'a demandé de l'accompagner à un feu à la Push car Edward n'aime pas trop là-bas... » Je lui confis.

« C'est sympa de m'en avoir parlé… » Ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de remettre sur le tapis.

Pic à vif, j'essaie quand même de garder mon sang froid.

« J'ai oublié Ben ! » lui reprécise- je un peu plus ferme.

« Ouiiii… je comprends que tu es oublié de me parler d'une soirée avec de beaux Quilleutes ! » dit-il.

Je suis estomaquée, qu'est-ce qu'il croit !? Il me connait, quand même !? Cela fais presqu'un an que nous sommes ensemble, et je n'ai jamais eu une attitude déplacée.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Lui demande –je.

Ces mains s'agrippent au volant.

« Oh ça va hein ?! Tu as vu ces gars en moto comme moi ? On s'est tous qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche entre Bella et son Jacooob… » Hurle-t-il.

« Et alors Ben, tu me connais quand même ? Ne me dis pas que tu doutes autant de moi ? » J'hurle aussi.

« Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir d'apprendre ton babysitting devant Edward »Dit-il en arrivant devant ma maison.

« J'ai oublié ! » répète-je.

Il m'énerve, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend !?

J'étais rouge de colère, mais après un regard en ma direction, il change d'esprit.

Et après s'être garé devant chez moi, il me dit :

« Allez s'est bon… désolé… je suis un stupide jaloux… » Me confit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. J'essaie de m'y apaiser. Il commence à planter des petits bisous dans mon cou tout en caressant mes hanches. Mais au moment où je commence à me détendre, il glisse ses doigts sous ma chemise. Je le laisse faire, m'incitant à penser que cela est anodin, jusqu'à qu'il commence à se diriger vers mes seins.

« Ben… » Soufflais-je en me dégageant.

« Oh ça va Angy ! Cesse de faire ta prude ! » Casse-t-il.

Je le regarde choquée, la bouche ouverte, incapable de parler.

« Rho ça va, s'est vrai quoi ! J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas qu'on couche ensemble, mais bon... Ya des limités. On est jeune quoi ! » Crache-t-il furieux en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« J'y vais, salut ! » soufflais-je du bout des lèvres, sans m'arrêter alors qu'il m'appelle.

Je suis estomaquée. Trop prude, cela sort d'où ? On avait discuté de sexe il y a de ça une semaine, et on en avait conclu ensemble qu'on n'était pas près, alors pourquoi il me le balance dans le visage maintenant.

Je rentre furieuse en claquant la porte.

« Oh oh un souci au paradis ? » demande ma mère en guise de salutation.

« mmmh » répondis-je en me dirigeant directement dans la cuisine.

En voyant mon refus de communication, elle me prépare des tartines de Nutella et les posent sur la table en m'offrant un baiser sur le front. J'adore ma mère. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées tout en grignotant. Prude… Cela me vexe plus qu'il ne devrait, mais en y réfléchissant est-ce normal que je ne supporte pas vraiment que Ben me touche comme ça ?

Le fameux soir est enfin arrivé, je suis très tendue. La fin de semaine a été horrible : j'ai eu pleins de devoirs et même un exposé oral. Horrible !

Sans parler de Ben qui n'a pas arrêté de bouder.

Honteuse, j'avoue avoir fait un peu plus attention à moi pour cette soirée.

Donc nous voilà partis tous les trois à 18 h 30 tapante, avec un Edward très morose et une Bella qui essaie très mal de cacher son sourire.

Dans une dernière tentative pour rassurer Ben, je lui envoie un texto avec plein de cœurs. Et forcément, il ne me répond pas… rrrrh !

Bizarrement, Edward s'arrête au bord d'une route à l'entrée de la Push, Jacob nous y attendait.

Un Jacob trèèèès costaud, sans chemise avec un pantalon taillé en short qui tombe dangereusement de ses hanches… avec un sourire sexy des plus arrogants.

Confuse, je sors de la voiture. Quand Bella se jette sur Jacob pour une étreinte très serrée où ils se murmurent je ne sais quoi. Je n'ose pas bouger de derrière Edward qu'il fulmine allégrement. On dirait que Jacob est carrément en train de la renifler…

Au bout d'un long moment, Bella semble se réveiller.

« Oh Jake faut que je te présente Angela, tu vas l'adorer… » Dit-elle.

Mais elle gèle en voyant le visage devant moi d'Ed.

Un malaise encore plus grand m'envahit quand je vois Bella revenir vers nous tout mal à l'aise…

« Heu Ed'… je te revois plus tard… je t'envoie un texto pendant la soirée pour te rassurer. » dit Bella doucement.

« NON ! Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes au feu, et je t'attends là pour 23h00 ! » Ordonne-t-il.

Puis il l'attrapa d'un coup sec, et la plonge dans un baiser des plus passionnés.

Bella en chancèle carrément. Le sol en devient très intéressant, tellement je suis mal à l'aise.

Puis elle vient me trouver pour me tirer vers Jacob, je n'ose même pas regarder Edward. Par contre, j'entends très distinctement le crissement des pneus que cause son départ.

Mon ressentiment est confirmé quand on s'approche de Jacob qui tremble de colère. Tout son corps bouge nerveusement et sa respiration est hachée. L'air en est électrique tout d'un coup.

Et s'est sans un regard dans ma direction qui jette les clés de sa voiture à Bella, et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

« On se rejoint chez Sam. »

A peine monté dans la voiture, je ne peux pas m'empêche de dire :

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? »

« De quoi ? » Me réponds –t-elle, sans la moindre once de culpabilité.

Je suis effarée et un peu en colère. J'ai beau me dire que cela ne me regarde pas, et que je ne sais pas tout, je n'arrive pas à me résonner.

Le trajet est cours. Mais en arrivant devant une maison, s'est le sourire de Bella qui me fait craquer.

« Tu joues avec les deux ! » m'exclamais je à mon grand étonnement.

« Non, Jake est mon ami, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » tonna-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

« Regarde, cela ne me regarde pas et j'essaie vraiment de ne pas te juger… mais ton comportement est vachement inapproprié ! » je conclus.

Je regrette tout de suite mais propos que visiblement Bella a très mal pris. Et sans un regard vers moi, elle se dirige vers la maison de son ami.

Grand ! La soirée va être super.

J'hésite vraiment à sortir de la voiture.

La maison est en fait une petite cabane tout en bois, typique des maisons sur la réserve. Nichée aux abords de la forêt, elle s'y intègre parfaitement. Elle est rouge, un peu délabrée.

Bella entre sans frapper, et je suis encore dans la voiture.

Je suis énervée, quelle gaminerie. Je décide de me mettre à son niveau. Mais quand je sors pour prendre la direction de la route afin de rentrer chez moi, j'entends une voix rauque et amusé qui dit :

« Pars ici petite fille, on va pas te manger. »

Je me retourne pour voir un mec un peu moins massif que Jacob, mais tout aussi énorme. Sa peau a une belle couleur rousse, et ses traits sont si carrés qu'il en est intimidant. Il dégage quelque chose de sauvage, son regard est noir comme un puits sans fond. Il s'appuie avec nonchalance contre la porte mais je sens de la nervosité émaner de lui.

Par de tous petits pas timides, je me rapproche. Mon cœur s'affole.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard, et son sourire devient des plus arrogants. Il s'écarte à peine de mon passage ce qui m'oblige à l'effleurer. Il pose une main dans mon dos pour me guider. Sa chaleur me fait sursauter. J'entends des rires et des discussions animées à l'intérieur. On dirait qu'il y a du monde.

Au moment où nous passons la porte et que je me retrouve devant tout le monde, un grand silence s'installe. Des garçons tout aussi massif et identiques à Jacob sont entassés les uns près des autres, et ils me fixent tous avec des yeux sombrent. Il dégage une chaleur étouffante dans ce salon.

Le comble de mon malaise monte, quand bizarrement le garçon qui me conduit, plonge son nez dans mon cou pour me renifler.

Je me fige.

« PAUL » hurle une voix rauque et sévère.

« ELOIGNES – TOI ! » ordonne –t-il.

Je n'avais jamais entendu un son si puissant, cela me terrifie.

Comme un seul, tout le monde dans la salle s'est levé.

Je suis haletante et tient à peine sur mes jambes, quand cette source de chaleur s'est éloigné de moi si rapidement que je n'ai pas pu le suivre.

Leurs regards ne sont plus sur moi, ils ont tous la tête baissée.

Un Quileute encore plus grand et costaud que Jacob traverse la pièce.

Sa démarche est féline, et il en dégage une assurance dangereuse.

En passant devant celui qui m'a reniflé, il lui montre carrément les dents. Celui-ci répond en se baissant encore plus tout en lui montrant son cou.

Je suis toujours aussi figée, et respire à peine.

Il se fixe devant moi, je m'entête à lutter contre une envie intenable de baisser également la tête.

« Ne lutte pas » siffla-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Bégayai-je.

Il me coupe en émettant un horrible grognement qui me fit perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait, et je baissais immédiatement la tête.

J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. J'ai la sensation d'être un câble trop tendu et au moment où je pense rompre, Il ordonne :

« Jacob avec moi ! »

C'est comme si la connexion rompe, et je peux enfin respirer.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée

CHAPITRE 2 :

Je suis restée dans un état second.

Bella revient vers moi :

« Angy … ça va ? On ferait mieux d'y aller… Viens ! »

Je n'arrive pas à voir si elle est nerveuse ou irritée. Elle m'attrape la main, et sans un regard aux personnes qui nous ont accueillis, elle sort. J'en conclus qu'elle doit être énervé, vu sa poigne.

Elle se dirige vers la porte avec moi sur ses talons tant bien que mal, je n'essai même d'être poli en disant au revoir car ils nous fixent tous l'air grave voir navré, et cela en est oppressant.

« Attendez ! » demande une douce voix féminine derrière nous quand nous sommes devant la voiture.

Il s'agit d'une toute petite femme que t'as envie de mettre dans ta poche tellement elle est mignonne. Mais en s'approchant de nous, je peux voir d'horribles cicatrices qui traversent tout son visage côté gauche.

Une jeune fille se tient à côté d'elle, elle est aussi jolie mais plus grande, plus mince et plus jeune. Je commence à me demande ce qu'il y a dans leur eau pour qu'ils soient tous aussi beaux.

Malgré sa demande Belle monte dans la voiture de Jacob comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour, je suis Emilie et je te présente Kim. On a pas eu le temps de se rencontrer avec tout ça » commença-t-elle.

Bella démarre l'énorme camion qui hurle sous l'effort. Les filles l'a foudroie du regard, et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'ouvre quand même ma portière car j'avoue avoir peur de la voir partir sans moi. Kim retient la porte.

« Tu dois trouver tout ça un peu bizarre… mais ne nous juge pas trop mal, il y a une bonne explication à toute … cette agitation… Sam et les garçons peuvent paraitre intimidant des fois mais… il n'en est rien tu sais… il faudrait qu'on te raconte peux-tu revenir demain ? » me dit Emilie. Sa voie est douce, et malgré ses cicatrices, elle est belle. J'ai tout de suite envie de lui faire plaisir, mais j'avoue que ces garçons me font sacrément flipper.

« Angela, il faut y aller. Edward m'attends ! » Conclut Bella tranchante.

« Euh … ok… je vois… je vais essayer… » Murmurais-je.

Ma réponse semble lui convenir, car Kim lâche la portière. Je monte doucement dans le camion. Elles me sourient, Emilie me caresse l'épaule et Kim hoche la tête rassurée.

Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet. Et même à la frontière, je n'ai rien demandé quand on a laissé le camion avec les clés dessus…

Le trajet avec Ed' était d'autant silencieux. Je commence vraiment à être énervé contre Bella.

En arrivant devant ma maison, je dis :

« Merci Ed ! » et je les quitte sans un mot pour Bella.

Mais en arrivant devant ma porte, Edward me retourne avec un touché glacial sur mon épaule.

« Angela, ça va ? Cette soirée a été une vraie pagaille il parait… » Commença –t-il.

« Heu … ouais ! » je réponds timidement.

« Au moins ça a du te calmer de retourner là-bas… » Insinue t il

J'arque un sourcil en réponse et donc il s'explique :

« Les Quileutes ne sont pas de bonne fréquentation, Angela ! » dit Ed' sur le même ton qu'emploi mon père.

Je le regarde en essayant de ne laisser apparaitre aucune expression sur mon visage.

« Tu n'iras plus n'est-ce pas ? Continu –t-il.

Ils commencent vraiment à m'énerver ces deux-là.

« Je vais voir Edward ! »Tranchai-je.

Ma réponse ne lui plait pas du tout car il se fige, et coupa ma route de son bras alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi.

« Angela, je suis sérieux. Il vaut mieux pour toi de les éviter ! » Dit-il les dents serrés.

On a jamais été aussi proche, et à mon grand étonnement car il est quand même très beau, je n'aime pas ça.

Je le regarde effarée, puis je regarde Bella qui n'a pas bougé de la voiture. Et j'en suis encore plus étonné car elle me regarde d'un air mauvais.

« Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive à tous, mais vraiment vous jouez avec mes nerfs ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens sans les connaitre ! DONC je te remercie de ton avertissement MAIS je ferais ce que je veux ! » Concluais-je durement.

J'essaie de bouger son bras mais c'est comme bouger un rocher. Il me fixe pendant une éternité puis doucement retire son bras.

« Je t'apprécie Angy, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… » Murmure-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, mais rentre vite chez moi.

Le lendemain, je suis toujours une boule de nerf. Et n'avoir pas dormie de la nuit, n'arrange rien.

A peine arrivée au lycée, je cherche Bella. J'espère qu'elle sera plus cool qu'hier, et qu'elle va m'expliquer.

Je me dirige donc à mon casier, toujours à la recherche de Bella, alors que je suis tirée d'un coup sec sur le torse de quelqu'un. Cela m'a fait un peu mal, surtout que j'ai l'estomac tout noué. Alors j'ai du mal à cacher mon énervement, je me retrouve nez à nez avec un Ben tout sourire.

« Salut ma belle ! » dit-il tout content.

Je prends sur moi, et lui réponds avec un bécot sur les lèvres : « Salut toi ! ».

« Alors cette soirée, tu n'as pas trop bavée ? » me demande-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

J'aurais dû garder mon sens froid, mais s'était pas le jour…

« Sérieusement Ben ? » tonnais-je.

Il m'a regardé surpris, mais 1 seconde… Et puis forcément tout s'est envenimé. J'adore Ben, mais je me rends compte que notre relation ne va que dans son sens… Et je ne dois rien dire… et je le redis, s'est vraiment pas le jour !

« NON MAIS CA VA OU QUOI ? Tu as vu comment tu me parles ? »Hurle –t-il en plein milieu du couloir.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'as pas pu avoir le beau Quileute sur qui tu bavais ? Alors t'es frustré ? »Continue-t-il.

Les sifflements autour de nous me font monter les larmes aux yeux. Cela fait un an que l'on est ensemble, et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose me faire ça. Surtout que je lui avais déjà confié que, étant la fille du pasteur, les moqueries sur mon côté prude était dure à gérer…

Sans un mot de plus je me dirige vers les toilettes, les autres ne se gênent pas de me rire aux visages…

La journée a été longue, sans parler du déjeuner. Ben ne nous a pas rejoint, il est resté de son côté avec Mike. Notre groupe s'est vu diviser en deux, ce qui augmenté mon mal être…

Jessica et Lauren m'ont énuméré tous les avantages du célibat, tandis que Bella ne pas adresser la parole de la journée.

La dernière sonnerie a été une délivrance…

Jusqu'au moment où je vois Bella attendre devant ma voiture…

« Je viens avec toi chez Emilie » m'annonce-t-elle.

« Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Bella ! » je luis réponds sèchement.

Elle l'ignore et poursuit « Tu ouvres ! »

« Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrives »annonçais-je de but en blanc.

Je suis autant étonnée qu'elle de ma réaction. Mais on dirait qu'aujourd'hui est mon jour de rébellion…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Me répond Bella mais elle perd un peu de son assurance.

Trop énervée je ne préfère pas répondre, j'ai eu assez de dispute pour la journée.

Dans la voiture, j'essaie de m'apaiser…

Il ne faut pas que je pense à Ben qui m'a ignoré toute la journée,

Il ne faut pas que je pense à Bella qui boude encore,

Il ne faut pas que je pense à ces Quileutes effrayants …

Je n'y suis pas encore que j'aie déjà envie de pleurer…

Arrivée devant la petite maison, Bella saute de la voiture et rentre sans frapper alors que j'ai à peine ouvert ma porte. Grand !

Je me retrouve devant la porte et frappe doucement. Dès le premier coup, Paul ouvre la porte en l'arrachant à moitié de ses gonds.

Je me répète de ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, en boucle dans ma tête.

Durant une très longue minute, il me regarde mais ne dis rien et bouge encore moins.

Je veux mourir…

Emilie pousse doucement l'épaule de Paul pour qu'il la laisse passer. Il se pli à sa demande sans me quitter des yeux. Le visage de Paul est impassible, ni haine ni affection mais vierge.

« Bonjour Angela nous sommes trop content de te voir » me glisse-t-elle en m'embrassant.

Sa douceur me réconforte, et je retiens un peu son étreinte pour m'apaiser.

Elle me guide dans le salon. Ils ont partout : sur le canapé, assis sur le sol, appuyé au mur. Mais surtout la pièce est coupée par une grande table où siège au bout le fameux Sam.

Il se tient droit, ses deux mains géantes appuyées sur la table, il possède la pièce avec nonchalance et il le sait.

Paul se tient sur sa droite, rigide. Et puis à sa gauche se tient à Jacob. Je le vois à peine car s'est Bella qui trône sur lui.

« Assis-toi » m'ordonne Sam.

Un regain d'orgueil m'oblige à lui glisser un amer « Bonjour ».

Bon… dépourvu de courage je le regrette aussitôt, mais avant de baisser les yeux j'ai cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Pendant une heure, Sam m'a conté les légendes de la tribu Quileute : les loups, le travail de protection de leur terre, les sangs froids et les empreintes.

La voix de Sam est de velours mais forte en même temps, comme du chocolat.

La tension était déjà palpable mais au moins où il m'explique les empreintes, je sens tout le monde se tendre.

« L'empreinte sert à rendre plus fort le loup, car ce n'est que quand il l'a trouvé, qu'il est complet. As-tu tout compris ? » Finit Sam

J'hoche la tête, pas sûre de ma voix.

Lentement, Sam se lève sans me quitter des yeux. Il fait le tour de la table, tout le monde se pousse et baisse les yeux sur son passage.

Je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux. Mais quand il s'arrête devant moi, le souvenir brulant de son ordre d'hier me rappelle de baisser les yeux.

« Viens » me murmure-t-il, si près de mon oreille que je sens son souffle chaud, tout en continuant sa route. Et je ne peux pas cacher un frisson.

Sam s'arrête devant le porche et reste dos à moi. Je sursaute quand je sens Paul me frôler en passant près de moi en courant, sans un bruit. Il me regarde avec un sourire arrogant, qui me fait rougir.

Du coup, je m'aperçois que tout le monde se tient derrière moi. Jacob me flash un beau sourire, mais Bella se place de suite devant lui possessivement.

Forçant les sourcils, j'allais lui demander quel est son problème, quand je sens le corps chaud de Sam basculer derrière moi. Il glisse ses mains doucement sur mes hanches pour me faire regarder vers la forêt. Ce geste est doux, chaud, et si lent qu'il crée des papillons dans mon estomac. Il se colle à moi.

Un animal sort justement de cette forêt, mais au moment où je pense voir un cheval, je me rends compte que s'est un ENORME loup.

J'aspire bruyamment.

Ma seule envie est de fuir.

Mais mon geste est interrompu par Sam, qui me bloque en resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches.

Mon cœur s'affole et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Le loup se place au milieu de la cour, et commence à tremble de tout son corps.

Il devient flou, et se tend en une forme bizarre. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et tenter une énième fuite, Paul apparait devant moi.

Ya plus de loup mais Paul…

Un Paul avec des muscles si sculptés qu'on dirait de la pierre.

Plus de loup mais Paul…

Un Paul que je dévisage de la tête au pied, il est magnifique.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je m'aperçois enfin qu'il est entièrement nu…

En tressaillant, j'essaie de me retourner pour partir sans qu'on voie mon rouge aux joues, mais Sam me tient toujours en place.

Je les sens se rapprocher autour de nous.

Paul ne bouge pas, et me fixe toujours avec son sourire arrogant.

« Tu as compris, Angela ? » souffle Sam à mon oreille.

Mon cerveau tourne en boucle PAUL – LOUP – et NU aussi…

J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration car ma tête commence à tourner.

Sam continue son chuchotement qui me fait vibrer :

« Les légendes sont vraies. Nous nous transformons en loup pour protéger nos terres…Te rappelles-tu de l'autre partie des légendes ? Sur les empreintes ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'aperçois qu'il attend une réponse de ma part. J'hoche la tête. Sans arriver à me retenir, je resserre près de lui. Je veux qu'il se taise car s'est déjà trop d'informations à gérer. Il émet en réponse un faible gémissement qui me gèle.

« L'empreinte permet de compléter le loup et l'homme. Grâce à elle, il trouve la paix pour être entier. Angela, notre meute t'a choisi… » M'explique-t-il.

« Tous ? » m'étranglais-je

Un doux rire général gagne l'ensemble.

« C'est à toi de faire ton choix. Nos loups t'ont choisi, maintenant s'est à toi de choisir l'homme avec lequel tu veux finir.» M'annonce Sam.

Je suis si abasourdi, que je lâche le regard de Paul pour vérifier le sien.

Son regard est sérieux, profond à s'y noyer. Mais pour la première fois, il m'offre un sourire doux, plein d'attention pour moi.

Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment décidé de le croire.

Je me détache de lui pour vérifier les autres, afin de me confronter à cette idée.

A mon grand regret, Sam perd tout de suite son sourire, et poursuit de sa voix de leader :

« Certains loups ont déjà une empreinte… »

Sans un mot, les garçons s'écartent.

Emilie me sourit à m'offrant une petite vague, derrière elle un grand homme élancé mais moins costaud que Sam l'enlace. Bon… il est toujours hors norme. Mes ses traits sont les plus doux de tous. Et comme pour confirmer le dire de son chef, il embrasse le cou de sa compagne.

« Tu connais déjà Emilie, et son compagne s'est Embry. »

Kim vient se placer à côté d'eux en tenant la main d'un garçon moins grand mais plus massif qu'Embry. Son visage est plus marqué, plus carré comme Paul. Tellement que la douceur qu'il offre à Kim en l'a rapprochant de lui, en est étonnant. Il pourrait si facilement la casser en deux, car elle est si mince.

Sam poursuit : « S'est Kim et Jared. »

Un grognement attire mon attention. Je ne les avais pas vu, car ils sont restés sur le canapé. Un garçon essai de lever une fille du fauteuil. Ses épaules sont énormes, et sa peau est un peu plus foncée que les autres. La fille est aussi grande que lui. Elle porte un petit débardeur et un très court short qui montre ses muscles dessinés. Elle est aussi belle que les filles, mais dégage un charisme ahurissant.

« Allez Leah » rit-il.

Un autre grognement sort, à mon grand étonnement, de la bouche de la fille.

Son regard semble dur, mais il tourne amusé dès qu'elle croise celui du gars qui essai de la lever.

« Leah » tonne Sam.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se lève toute raide, et se dirige vers moi.

« Celui-là est le mien. Ne t'approche pas. » Grogne-t-elle.

« Et j'ai même un nom : Quil » m'offre-t-il en se plaçant entre nous avec un grand sourire, et en m'offrant sa main pour le saluer.

J'ai à peine touché sa main, que je me creuse dans Sam avant qu'elle me croque.

Je suis soulagée quand celui-ci glisse sa main chaude dans mon dos, et fais de petits mouvements.

« Donc … Tu vas avoir à apprendre à connaitre les autres pour faire ton choix… » Continu Sam crooner tout en me rapprochant de lui, pour que je m'appuis sur lui, alors qu'il s'accoude à la rambarde.

Son corps est dur et chaud, je m'y engouffre sans m'en rendre compte.

Sam émet un tout petit gémissement qui me satisfait.

« Sam, tu triches ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta position ! » S'offusque Paul qui revient vers nous.

A mon grand soulagement, il a enfin mis un short.

« Tous les coups sont permis… » Contre Sam. Il pousse son nez dans mon coup pour renifler derrière mon oreille.

Je perds pied. Je me sens distraitement offrir mon cou à Sam en retenant un gémissement, tandis qu'il y des brouhahas autour.

Un coup sec m'enlève à Sam, pour me retrouver sur le torse de Paul.

« Doucement ! » hurle Sam.

Il m'a fait effrayer.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur que tout s'emballe.

Je recule vivement en bas des marches.

« Ok ok Messieurs, on se calme. » annonce Émilie.

Elle poursuit « Angy va dormir chez moi et Embry, pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre de tout ça… Vous viendrez demain tous déjeuner. Mais pas avant 08heure … non non 9heure ! » M'exclamai-je.

Après une multitude de grognement, ils ont quitté petit à petit.

Donc me voila couché dans la chambre d'amie d'Emilie en ressassant tout ça.

Emilie m'amène une tisane quand je me décide à lui poser la question qui me trotté dans la tête.

« Sam n'a pas parlé de Jacob et Bella… » Soufflais-je de but en blanc.

Emilie s'étouffe avec sa tisane.

« Il t'intéresse ? » demande t-elle les yeux taquin.

« Oui ! Enfin non… j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Bella est devenue si horrible avec moi… » Continuais-je.

Elle rigole d'un rire amer et réponds : « Bella ne veut pas choisir entre Jacob et Cullen. Et même si elle n'est pas une empreinte, Jake l'a toujours aimé et l'a quelque peu imposé à la meute. ». Elle me regarde avec ue sourire entendu et attends.

Je sais qu'elle sait ce que je vais lui demander. Alors s'est rougissant que je lui dis :

« Pourrais-je lui plaire ? »

Elle éclate dans un grand rire et me dit : « J'adorerais te voir lui souffler Jake. Elle n'est pas juste avec lui ! Vivement demain alors je parie qu'elle sera aussi là ! Dors maintenant.»

Sans un mot de plus, je me couche en essayant de me détendre malgré mon cerveau qui tourne à 20000.


	3. Chapter 3 Choisir

_Attention, vous voulez la suite ?_

_Moi je veux des commentaires !_

_Que voulez-vous pour la suite ? Des couples préférées ?_

CHAPITRE 3 : Choisir.

Je suis réveillé le lendemain matin par les bruits qui venaient de la cuisine.

Je me sens heureuse, excitée et terrifiée… Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ça !

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un de ces beaux Quileutes pourraient être à moi…

Et en plus, Je peux choisir…

Bon, j'évite de penser aux vampires ou aux loups garous pour le moment…

Oh mon dieu, MAIS J'AI BEN !

Ben… Comment j'ai pu oublier mon copain !?

Je prends vite mon portable. Pas de messages…

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il ne m'envoie pas un texto de bonne nuit.

Il m'énerve, il doit encore bouder… Je lui envoie vite un texto pour lui dire que tout va bien.

Ben quoi ?! Je vais bien…

Très nerveuse, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

J'entends des disputes, rires et bousculades.

Par contre à mon arrivée, plus un bruit. Emilie m'accueille :

« Salut toi, tu as bien dormie ? »

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête en regardant mais pied, car je sens que tous les regards sont sur moi.

Je sens une chaleur m'approcher avec deux pieds qui se posent devant moi, et je reconnais la voix de Paul :

« Hé… tu pourrais dire bonjour, quand même !? ».

Sa voix est suave, et il s'est approché de moi exagérément pour parler dans mon oreille. J'en frissonne s'en arriver à me retenir. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je prends mon courage à deux mains pour oser le regarder.

Il ne porte qu'un pantalon déchiré en short et pied nu. La tenue de travail des Quileutes, on dirait…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parcourir son corps des yeux. Il est si bien dessiné, avec son peau doré. Il s'agit d'un mélange explosif.

« Heu… Bon… Bonjour..rrr » bafouillais-je

Il sniffe, puis me prends dans ses bras en faisant glisser son corps sur le mien, pour finir par m'embrasser sur la joue en trainant un peu.

« A moi ! » hurle Seth en essayant de pousser Paul. Mais celui-ci ne bouge pas et grogne sur Seth.

Au moment où cela commence à mal tourner, Emilie intervient :

« Hé ça suffit, rappeler vous ce que vous a dit Sam ! » s'énerve –t-elle, puis elle me dit :

« Bon Angela… désolé de te sauter dessus avant ton café, mais si je peux te donner un petit conseil : le temps de ton choix… tu dois leur donner la même attention à tour de rôle, sinon ils ne vont pas arrêter de se battre ! ».

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, s'est Kim qui me tend un café avec un sourire désolé.

Je bois une gorgée en repensant à ce qu'elle m'a dit puis me diriger, avec le plus de courage que je peux rassembler, vers Jacob.

Il me regarde avec la tête sur le côté, curieux. Un petit sourire amusé éclaire son visage. Il est accoudé nonchalant au plan de travail de la cuisine.

Je le regarde par-dessus mes cils trop intimidés. Devant lui, je tends mes pieds sur la pointe pour arriver à entourer mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il se fixe une seconde puis doucement à son tour, il m'entoure de ses bras sur mes hanches.

« Bonjour… » Murmurais-je.

« Salut Angy ! » dit Jacob en m'offrant un sourire ensoleillé.

Seth se pose très près de moi, en attendant son tour. Ce qui fit rouler des yeux Jacob.

Il est aussi grand et costaud que les autres, mais il a gardé son visage d'enfant. C'est étrange, je sais que je le trouve trop jeune pour moi, mais je veux le protéger et surtout ne pas le vexer.

Il me fait rire, et du coup je suis moins tendue quand je le prends franchement dans mes bras. Je le sens frémir. Et lui fais un gros bisou sur la joue, attendrie.

Jacob garde sa main sur mon dos, possessif. J'aime ça et ne veut pas m'éloigner.

Tout le monde se détend un peu, et Emilie m'attire vers la table ou je m'installe entre Seth et Paul pour déjeuner.

Kim se tient en face de moi, et les discussions reprennent.

« Va falloir que je rentre, car j'avais dit à mes parents que je dormais chez Bella en fait... » J'annonce à Kim.

Au nom de Bella, Jake lève la tête vers nous, et j'essaie de ne pas montrer mon agacement.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as qu'à les appeler. » me rassure Kim.

« Oui, et demande leurs si tu peux manger ici ? » ajoute Emilie.

Après un signe de tête, je sors mon portable :

« Allo maman ? »

« Bonjour chérie, ça s'est bien passée ta soirée ? » demande t elle

« Ouais, je t'appelle pour te prévenir que j'ai dormi chez Emilie, une copine de la Réserve, car je suis un peu en froid avec Bella… » lui annonçais-je.

Mes yeux papillonnent vers Jacob. Il s'est figé, mais n'a pas levé la tête de son bol.

« Oh… ah bon… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demande ma mère.

« Rien de grave… Emilie demande si je peux rester déjeuner chez elle ? » Continuai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Angela … tu sais qu'on va chez ta tante pour tout le we…Mais bon, je présume que l'on peut te laisser toute seule, tu es assez grande… » Hésita-t-elle.

« Super, merci maman. Je serais sage. A dimanche alors. » Concluais- je avant qu'elle change d'avis.

« Ok, mais tu gardes ton portable sur toi, et tu m'appelles ce soir ! »S'exclamai-je.

« Oui je t'aime ! Bye ! » Dis-je

« Moi aussi, à dimanche » achève ma mère.

Je raccroche en offrant un super sourire à Emilie qui comprit de suite en sautant de joie.

« Tu ne restes pas seule ce WE » proclame la voix forte de Sam derrière moi.

Il vient de rentrer, et se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Il est si massif qu'il occupe toute la porte. Mais je vois deux têtes de garçons aussi jeunes que Seth essayer de nous regarder derrière Sam.

Un silence s'installe. Il me fixe, et je me noie dans ses yeux.

J'entends les deux jeunes loups gémir derrière lui, et me rappelle ce que m'a dit Emilie.

Je me dirige vers Sam.

« Bonjour Sam » lui murmure-je, mais je suis trop intimidée pour l'enlacer.

J'essaie de le contourner pour m'adresser aux garçons, mais il m'attrape le poignet.

« Tous à la même enseigne… » M'annonce Sam énigmatique. Mais je comprends ce qu'il veut dire quand il m'enlace pour poser un doux et chaud bisou sur ma joue.

Un peu chancelante, je m'adresse aux deux jeunes.

« Salut » dis-je en t'attendant les bras au hasard.

Le plus rapide m'enlace fort en me levant du sol.

« Je suis Collin » dit-il en reniflant les cheveux.

Son collègue le pousse et m'emporte aussi fort, je ne peux plus respirer.

« Et moi Brady » annonça-t-il entre deux reniflements.

« Doucement les gars. » souffle Sam.

De retour sur mes pieds, je me tords nerveusement les doigts en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Viens » me dis Sam. Il enlace nos mains, et me dirige vers la table. Il s'assoit en me tirant sur ces genoux.

Et comme si de rien n'était, il commence à déjeuner tout à me tenant la taille.

Je suis droite comme un piquet et rouge écarlate.

« Euh… j'ai bien compris le truc de l'empreinte et les loups… mais j'ai un petit ami…Et » Lançais-je.

Je m'arrête car Paul, à côté de moi, commence à trembler.

« **PAUL ! CALMES !** » tonne Sam impassible.

Puis il poursuit « Quitte-le ».

Son ordonne m'agace. Et un vent de rébellion m'habite :

« Pfff… je croyais avoir le choix non ? D'ailleurs quand dois-je choisir ? »

Sam me fixe un long moment, et au moment où je pense me lever pour fuir, il lâche mon regard pour boire de MON café et dit :

« C'est toi qui voit, comme tu l'as dis : tu as le choix. Il n'y a pas de durée précise. L'empreinte se fixe quand tu laisses ton loup te marquer. »

Je note qu'il n'a pas fait allusion à Ben, mais j'ai une question plus importante à poser :

« Marquer, comme ça ? ».

Je ne suis pas sûre mais j'ai cru voir une fissure sur son impassible visage durant une fraction de seconde.

« Une empreinte est pour la vie Angela, s'est indéniable. Donc il faut que tu passes du temps avec chaque loup, pour voir si vous êtes compatibles. Et puis, après, avec celui de ton choix, lors de votre accouplement, Il te marquera par une morsure au bas de ton coup pour que tu es son odeur afin que tout le monde sache que tu es à lui ! » Explique Sam.

Je cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, …trois « foutu » fois !

Accouplement… morsure…

Sam recommence à manger comme si de rien était.

Je suis toujours figée, et n'est pas prononcé un mot.

« Tu sais … » commence Emilie.

« Moi j'ai choisi Embry en une semaine, et Kim s'est tout de suite jetée sur Jared… » essait Emilie.

Des doux rires envahies la salle. Kim n'est pas gênée, et arbore un grand sourire fier.

« Oh.. Et Léah ? » questionnais-je.

Paul éclate de rire, et les autres cachent des sourires amusées.

Emilie remue mal à l'aise.

Paul la coupe :

« Comme t'as dit Sam : ton choix est pour la vie. Donc Léah a bien pris son temps pour « essayer » tous les loups… » Dit-il en remuant les sourcils suggestivement.

Je n'arrive à sortir qu'un pauvre « Oh ».

Sentant peut-être mon mal aise, Sam commence à masser mon dos avec ses grandes mains chaudes. Je me retiens de rouler des yeux mais me détend complètement.

« Tout va bien Angela. On ne te demande rien, prend ton temps… » Commence Sam.

« Où va-t-elle dormir ce soir? » Lance Jacob de but en blanc à Sam. Il le regard fixement le visage fermé.

Sam arrête son massage ce qui me donne envie de crier. J'ai du mal à descendre de mon nuage.

Il me force à le regarder :

« Angela, où veux-tu aller ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas l'amener chez nous ! » tonne Collin.

« Ok ok ok les louveteaux » les apaise Paul « Ma maison est pour vous, si elle vous choisit. »

J'ai du mal à quitter Sam des yeux. Mon regard tourne autour de la pièce.

Sans réfléchir, je demande à Jacob : « Bella n'est pas là ? »

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

« Non » répondit-il. Son visage ne montre rien et j'espère que le mien non plus.

J'aurais aimé qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais ne dis rien.

Je ne lâche pas son regard mais mon cerveau fonctionne à triple tour je sais au fond que je ne suis pas intéressée par les plus jeunes.

Sam et Paul me font de l'effet, mais je ne sais pas trop à quel point. Mais Jacob…

Déjà je me dois d'être fidèle envers Bella si elle éprouve des sentiments pour lui mais…je n'aime pas comme elle le traite !

Je ne sais même pas s'il est d'accord avec ce truc d'empreinte…

D'un coup, je me lève et annonce froidement : « Je dois aller voir Ben. »

Et je sors dehors sans un regard à personne.

J'espère que Jacob a subtilement compris mon hésitation envers lui et Bella…

Etonnamment personne ne m'a arrête.

Dehors, j'essaie de m'apaiser en reprenant mon souffle.

Kim sors me rejoindre : « Je te ramène. »

Pas un mot n'est dit dans la voiture, je sens les coups d'œil de Kim mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Après mes indications, je la remercie de me déposer devant la maison de Ben.

Je rentre sans frapper car je sais que Ben est seul chez lui. Ses parents sont absent ce WE, il a d'ailleurs essayé très lourdement de nous faire passer la nuit ensemble.

Il doit être 10h00 mais Ben n'a pas l'air levé. En montant dans sa chambre, je commence à entendre de bruissement et des gémissements. Etonnée, je presse le pas.

Doucement, je pousse la porte, et là…

Ben et Lauren, nus, l'un sur l'autre…

Ben entends mon sanglot bruyant, et se lève vite.

Lauren tire les draps sur elle, la bouche grande ouverte de choc.

Ben se précipite vers moi, mais tombe, car il est enchevêtré dans les draps.

Je voudrais fuir mais j'ai trop mal.

Lauren se glisse sur le côté et cherche ses vêtements le plus discrètement possible.

« Angy, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Hurle Ben en m'agrippa.

Je ne bouge pas et continues à fixer Lauren qui essait de s'habiller. J'entends Ben me parler, mais je n'écoute pas.

Quand elle a enfin remis ces habits, elle lève la tête hautaine et essai de passer entre nous je dis bien « essai », car je ne sais pas comment, mais je me vois l'attraper par les cheveux pour la ramener vers le lit.

Je l'entends vaguement me hurler dessus, et je sens que Ben essait de m'attirer vers lui. Mais je ne contrôle plus rien.

Dans ma tête défile toutes les fois où je l'ai aidé : à la maternelle l'a protégeant pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse voler son gouter, à noël quand je l'ai accueilli dans ma maison car ses parents travaillaient trop, les soirées pyjama, la réconfortant quand elle se fessait larguer…

Je tiens toujours ses cheveux quand elle se met à hurler…

Paf !

je lui colle une baffe qui les fait taire tous les deux.

Plus personne ne bouge.

Je me baisse pour rencontrer le regard de Lauren, avec satisfaction je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux, et je lui hurle :

« TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! ».

J'arrive à peine à articuler tellement je suis en colère.

Je sens Ben derrière moi qui essait de me retourner et de tenir le drap qui l'entoure en même temps.

« Je ne veux plus jamais rien à faire avec toi ! » murmurai-je en regardant à peine Ben.

Je sens mes forces me lâcher. Mais cette rage qui boue en moi me tient debout et m'aide à sortir de là.

Lauren n'a pas bougé, elle a la tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Ben me suis toujours en me suppliant de je ne sais quoi.

Dehors le froid m'attrape. Ben continue à parler, hurler mais je trace mon chemin. Sans faire attention au moment où il a arrêté de me suivre.

Il y a bien 30 minutes entre nos maisons. J'ai l'impression de marcher comme un robot.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'effondre sur le lit et pleure enfin.

J'ai un peu honte de pleurer Ben en ayant bavé sur les beaux Quileutes, mais je suis si blessée de la trahison de mes amis

Mince malgré la magie, j'ai pensé à lui et notre relation. Par contre lui…

Mon téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner.

J'envoie un texto à ma mère pour lui mentir que tout va bien et m'endors.

Je me réveille en entendant des coups contre la porte.

Dehors, il commence à faire sombre…


End file.
